CUIDA UN RATITO A LOS NIÑOS, SUPERMAN
by Digiacrb
Summary: Ser padre nunca es fácil, y parece serlo menos cuando eres el gran hombre de acero y solo cuentas contigo mismo, tus instintos y la capacidad de poder gritar mas que un humano, ¿pero podrá salir bien librado de sus hijos y sus amigos, al intentar cuídalos hasta que se duerman? o será derrotado por ellos. Entren y averígüenlo.


_**CUIDA UN RATITO A LOS NIÑOS, SUPERMAN**_

**RESUMEN:** Ser padre nunca es fácil, y parece serlo menos cuando eres el gran hombre de acero y solo cuentas contigo mismo, tus instintos y la capacidad de poder gritar mas que un humano, ¿pero podrá salir bien librado de sus hijos y sus amigos, al intentar cuídalos hasta que se duerman? o será derrotado por ellos. Entren y averígüenlo.

_**Bueno aquí una vez más con un fic donde hago sufrir a Superman (lo sé tengo manía a ello) esta vez haciendo que el "ya no tan último hijo de kriptón" tenga que ingeniárselas para dormir a sus hijos y a los amigos de estos. ¿Qué locura ira a pasar? **_

_**Este fic lo empecé a escribir, poco después de haber publicado el primer cap de "The babies and me" y el de "Being a Superhero Kid is Cool" (el cual tengo en pausa porque toda la inspiración se me va para el primero), pero por razones de tiempo e inspiración, entre otras, hasta ahorita lo tengo terminado.**_

_**Bien creo que eso es todo, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

_**Dedicado a:**_

_Danielito, al escribir esto ciertamente no pude evitar recordar cuando eras pequeño y como todavía no sabía leer me inventaba cuentos, y también cuando tu pues... Eras todo un pequeño demonio._

-¡deja de brincar en la cama!- se escucho un grito, para después oír a otro grito más

-¡y tu deja de derramar chocolate encima del bebe!- la persona responsable de tantos gritos era solo y nada más que un padre, un poco desesperado, ya que se había quedado a cargo de sus 3 hijos, ya la madre de estos había tenido que salir de la ciudad; mas los amigos "especiales" de estos por toda una noche, mientras la mayor parte (mejor dicho los mentores y uno que otro colado) de la liga estaba en una misión, está bien mejor dicho estaba muy desesperado.

Y bueno hay que admitir que no era muy bueno para mantenerlos a todos quietos. Tenía fama de ser fuerte, valiente y hasta invencible, además de ser uno de los mejores superhéroes del mundo, solo que con sus hijos era otra cosa muy distinta.

Con ellos era tierno y hasta manipulable, ¿Quién diría que el gran Superman, pudiera ser manipulado por unos niños? Creo que nadie, solo la "afortunada" que se decidió a compartir su vida con él, y algunos miembros de la liga.

Y volviendo con la escena de él y los pequeños, bueno tratare de describírselas lo mejor que pueda.

En una de las camas estaba Robin, el protegido de Batman, de cierto modo era muy parecido a éste, cabello negro, ojos cubiertos por un antifaz, y vistiendo un pijama rojo de 2 piezas que por alguna razón recordaba a su traje de superhéroe, con una edad de 10.

Este pequeño se encontraba brincando en la cama, la cual cabe aclarar era la que compartía el hombre de acero con su mujer, Superman pensaba que tenerlos en una misma habitación mientras cuidaba de ellos, era buena idea, tal parece que no conocía a los niños.

Mientras trataba de que Robin dejara de brincar y hacer maromas en SU cama, Chico Flash corría por toda la habitación con un celular del cual, irónicamente, se escuchaba "niños sin control*".

-Chico Flash deja de correr!-grito siendo ignorado por el menor.

El mencionado Chico Flash, se hallaba como dije antes corriendo por toda la habitación, el protegido y sobrino de flash, pelirrojo, de ojos verdes, traía puesto un pijama de una sola pieza amarillo con el escudo de Flash en todos lados, y por alguna razón también llevaba los goggles rojos de su traje. El chico de tan solo 13 años ahora se encontraba siendo perseguido por Artemisa, la cual parecía ser la dueña del celular que el pelirojo llevaba en las manos.

-Chico Flash devuélvele su celular a Artemisa, y ambos quédense quietos por favor- grito el hombre de acero siendo ignorando olímpicamente por los niños

-¡devuélveme mi cel!-grito Artemisa la actual protegida de flecha verde. Era una linda niña rubia y de cabello largo atado en 2 colas ahora, ojos grises, y vestía simplemente un pijama verde de 2 piezas, y como se dijo antes perseguía al ojiverde tratando que le devolviera su teléfono. De 12 años

-¡Kel-el alza tus juguetes -volvió a gritar esta vez dirigiéndose a su primogénito- ahora por favor!

Kel-El, prácticamente una copia miniatura de su padre, pero de cabello más largo, alto para su edad la cual solo era de 8 años, y la misma mirada que poseía su padre, solo que sus ojos eran de un poco común verde. Este se hallaba en un rincón jugando con "sus figuras de acción". A pesar de ser serio, calmado, de carácter temible cuando se enoja, y concentrado (creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con su padrino, que por cierto es Batman) cuando se ponía a jugar con sus muñecas -como las llamaba su gemelo y hermano menor para fastidiarlo- era un niño feliz y normal (bueno tan normal como se puede ser siendo medio kriptoniano y teniendo de padrino a Batman). Este simplemente con su mameluco de Superman, opto por ignorar a su padre y seguir jugando.

-¡Zatanna nada de magia!- grito el ya muy desesperado "hijo de gritón... digo ¡Kriptón!".

La joven maga Zatanna, hija de Zatara, volvió su atención un momento hacia el mayor dejando de hacer hechizos, este casi llora de felicidad cuando ve que al fin uno de los niños le hace caso, pero apenas este se volteo la niña volvió a hacer los hechizos -los cuales eran simplemente hacer luces y brillos de colores _**(ya hubiera sido exagerado poner al pobre súper lidiando con estragos mágicos además del cuidado de los niños, ¿no creen?)- **_que venía haciendo. Haciendo esta vez que su pijama rosa de 2 piezas cambiara de tonalidad y decorado. La pequeña pelinegra y ojiazul de 10 años sonrió satisfecha con el resultado, y se puso a considerar la invitación que desde hace rato le venía haciendo a señas Robin de unírsele a él en la cama _**(¡a dar maromas y saltos! ¡No se me pongan de mal pensados!).**_

-¡Aqualad por favor, dile a Lagoon boy que se detenga!- le pidió a gritos (esta vez solo para hacerse oír entre el escándalo que hacían los niños) al único de los niños que parecía tratar de hacerle caso.

Aqualad, un protegido de Aquaman, moreno, ojos grises, de cabello claro. Siendo el mayor (al menos físicamente) con 13 y medio años. Paraca estar empeñado en poner el ejemplo de "buen comportamiento", creo que es obvio decir que no le estaba yendo muy bien que digamos. Ya que lo que supongo era su pijama atlante roja, estaba mojada por chorros de la pistola de agua de su compañero Lagoon boy.

Lagoon boy, otro protegido de Aquaman (los otros vendrían siendo Aquajet y Tempestad, que para la suerte de Superman, estaban en la Atlántida), pues él era... ¿Un pez-rana humanoide? pues era verde, ojos rojos y con agallas para que se hagan una idea. Con tan sol años, parecía empeñado en impresionar a la Señorita Marciana usado una pistola de agua, la cual todavía se dudaba de donde había provenido. Y no ayudaba el hecho que, ya fuera porque no entendía o se hacia el menso, solo respondía en atlantiano _**(¿así se llama la lengua de Atlantis, no?)**__._

-¡Señorita Marciana deja ya de comer Oreos y guárdalas!- grito de nuevo el mayor, arrepintiéndose de no haber detenido a su segundo hijo cuando este le decía a la marciana donde tenían guardadas las galletas.

La Señorita Marciana, sobrina y protegida del detective marciano. Peliroja, ojos cafés, de piel verde y vestida de momento con un pijama de princesas; ya fuera por todo el ruido del lugar que no le permitió escuchar o seguir el ejemplo de sus compañeros, siguió comiendo galletas y pasando su mirada de Lagoon boy a Superboy.

-¡Superboy, Chica Maravilla dejen de ensuciar de chocolate al bebe!- grito, para luego voltearse y tratar de parar a los 2 pelinegros saltarines.

Mientras trataba de que Robin dejara de brincar y gritar por toda la habitación, pero más en la cama, y Zatanna dejara su cama, su otro hijo Superboy, el cual estaba usando un pijama de 2 piezas negro con el escudo rojo de su familia en el pecho, de tan solo 8 años, aunque algo bajo para su edad, y el gemelo de Kel-El (por lo tanto igual de parecido a su padre, o hasta mas porque este si había heredado los ojos de su padre), estaba comiéndose un delicioso y exquisito chocolate -según palabras del mismo Superman, ya que ese era su chocolate- encima del menor de los hijos Kent.

_**(Aun me cuesta ver a Superman de ese modo con los niños -bueno en realidad no tanto-, pero bueno volviendo a lo nuestro… )**_

Su bebe era solo un niño de 7 meses de edad, llamado por sus hermanos "S-Boy*" y ahora era llamado así por una buena parte de los héroes y todos los protegidos. A pesar de ser muy pequeño era un precioso niño y muy parecido a su hermano Superboy, pero sobre todo a su madre, ya que los dos tenían los ojos azul cristal de su padre -a diferencia del primero-, al igual que cabello corto, aunque Superboy era pelinegro y S-Boy Castaño.

En cuanto Chica Maravilla, la protegida de la Mujer Maravilla, ella era una hermosa niña rubia de ojos azules. Vestía un pijama de 2 piezas; que consistía en unos pantalones rojos con blanco y una playera blanca con detalles rojos y un brillante escudo de su mentora de color amarillo dorado. También de 8 años. Ella como se dijo antes estaba comiéndose el chocolate junto con Superboy, su mejor amigo y fiel compañero de aventuras y travesuras, manchando al más pequeño semikriptoniano.

Superman corría de un lado a otro tratando de contener a Dick y quitarle la pistola a Lagan o bien detener la persecución de Artemisa y Wally, y a la vez hacer que Max, Zatanna y Megan hicieran lo que les había pedido, mientras también trataba de dejar que Conner y Cassie ensuciaran al bebe (Kaldur ya había caído agotado en un rincón), estaba totalmente desesperado, ningún combate contra el crimen le enseño como tratar con niños, nadie le dijo como tratar con sus hijos.

-¡¿QUIEREN CONPORTARSE?!- después de gritarles a todo pulmón, quedo respirando con dificultad, además de que su peinado, bueno ya no era tan peinado que digamos.

Los pequeños se quedaron viéndolo por unos instantes, para después volver a lo suyo, con la diferencia que esta vez hasta el pequeño Jasón*, quiso contribuir con sus hermanos y compañeros para sacar de quicio a su padre, ya que comenzó a llorar.

A Clark Kent no le quedo de otra que caer al suelo de rodillas y sujetándose el cabello con ambas manos, mientras se repetía una y otra vez "porque a mí". Dio un suspiro de derrota y opto por dejar que ellos decidieran cuando quedarse quietos.

Después de algunos minutos más de desastre para la pobre habitación del hombre de acero, Robin junto con Zatanna optaron por dejar de gritar y brincar, a Lagan se le acabo el agua, Artemisa y Wally estaban cansados de tanto correr, Max ya estaba medio adormilado, Kaldur por fin recupero algo de fuerzas, Megan le quedaban pocas galletas las cuales decidió compartir; en fin todos dejaron lo suyo para sentarse en la cama junto a los pequeño de Cassie, Superboy y el hermano de este Jasón.

-Papa- Max le hablo de una manera un poco mas callada y cansada, debido al sueño que le estaba entrando, solo que no tuvo respuesta, por lo que decidió alzar un poco la voz –¡PAPA!-.

Bueno digamos que mas que alzar la voz, grito, lo que provoco en Superman un casi infarto (_**solo una expresión ya que los kriptonianos no se pueden infartar)**_ de la impresión. Cuando decidió dejarlos por la paz, solo se preocupo de que a el pequeño S-Boy no le pasara nada, después de eso se dedico a "descansar los ojos" un rato. Al escuchar la voz de su primogénito en un grito, en verdad lo asusto.

-¿Que paso? ¿Nos atacan?-se levanto de un solo golpe y activo su visión de rayos-X para mirar mejor en los alrededores.

-No pasa nada papa, solo que ya tenemos sueño- volteo a ver a Conner, que era el que le estaba hablando, a la vez que se tallaba los ojos con una de sus manos, la cual por cierto tenia llena de chocolate y el cual estaba embarrando también en su ojo.

-Si papa, ¡Pero qué exagerado eres!- Max, el cual había sido responsable de la reacción de Su padre, solo se recostó en la cama, con las manos tras su cabeza.

Después de ver que ningún peligro asechaba a sus hijos y a los demás niños, desactivo su visión de rayos-X y miro a sus tres pequeños, y al resto, para después tratar de que durmieran como ellos querían, los dejaría dormir en su cama, claro solo a el pequeño Jasón lo dejaría en su cuna cerca de ellos, y de la cama.

Cuando tomo en sus brazos al pequeño, después de dejar al resto amontonado en la cama, ya listos para dormir, Robin volvió a hablar por primera vez desde que había empezado el escándalo anterior.

-Cuéntanos un cuento Superman- él sabía perfectamente que a Superman no se le daban muy bien los cuentos, irónico considerando que es reportero y tiene que inventar a cada rato escusas para explicar sus desapariciones, pero sería divertido ver sufrir un poco más al hombre de acero.

-Si cuéntanos algo para dormir- ahora era Conner el que le seguía el juego a su amigo.

Max no entendía el porqué hacían eso, hasta que volteo a ver la cara de desesperación de su padre, y oculto su media sonrisa dando un bostezo, y siguiendo a su gemelo y a su amigo dijo:

-Anda Pa, cuéntanos un cuento- dijo tratando de sonar convincente, cosa que le funciono.

Kaldur y Megan seguían sin entender el plan de sus amigos. Mientras el resto planeaba el siguiente "movimiento estratégico", Lagan iba a hablar pero fue detenido por la mirada de Zatanna de "¡No hables, porque lo vas arruinar!", así que se cruzo de brazos enfurruñado por no poder participar en el "ataque" contra Superman que los demás ya habían empezado.

Wally decidió hacer la siguiente jugada en esta "guerra" en la cual estaba dispuesto a ganar, junto con los demás niños.

-Nomas un cuento y nos quedaremos dormidos de inmediato- dijo con voz tierna y dulce, con la cual pensó que hasta podría ganar un Oscar, pero para los demás clasificaba apenas en decente.

La siguiente jugada la cual parecía ser la que definiría el resultado de la "batalla" marcando que bando era nombrado perdedor y cual ganador; tenía que ser un "ataque en el equipo" decidieron los niños para asegurarse la victoria.

-Solo un cuentito, nomas uno, ¡plis!- dijieron las rubias y la pelinegra, mientras "atacaban" con ojitos de cachorrita abandonada, al hombre de acero.

Y como estaba planeado, el "golpe mortal" les dio la victoria a los menores, Superman cediendo al bien elaborado "plan de ataque", suspiro por la derrota que tuvo, ya que ni oportunidad de defenderse le dieron.

- Está bien... -dijo en lo que empezaba a crear un cuento en su mente- Había una vez...

-¡No, así no!- lo corto Conner

-Si Pa, eso está muy clitche- lo segundo, Kel disputo a conseguir otra victoria sobre su padre esa noche.

El pobre kriptoniano de pura sangre suspiro. Pensando en cómo había terminado así; a Lois se lo pasaba, ya que ella nomas se iba a ir unas cuantas horas dejándolo a cargo de sus 3 hijos, cosa que bien podía manejar _**(O AL MENOS ESO DECIA EL)**_.

Pero a cuanto los demás... ¡Hasta parecía que se habían organizado para hacerlo pasar por esto!

Cuando se iba a ir a casa saliendo de una breve reunión en la atalaya, la mitad de los mentores lo paro pidiéndole que cuidara a sus respetivos protegidos, cada uno excusándose por el hecho de que iban a la misma misión, a Aquaman se lo paso ya él fue el primero y lo hizo de manera decente, además que Kaldur era tranquilo lo cual no representaría problema; el Detective Marciano también se lo pidió amablemente y hasta algo apenado, y su sobrina era un encanto de niña y siempre atenta.

En cuanto al resto de esa mitad solo se le apareció, se excuso y le dijo que cuidara al respectivo niño, sin darle oportunidad de negarse.

La otra mitad, esos fueron el colmo. Ellos nomas aparecieron frente a la puerta de su casa, con su ahijado cada uno y sin oportunidad de dejarle decir que no.

Entre ellos para su sorpresa se encontraba Alfred, quien fue el primero en aparecer de esa mitad, excusándose muy amablemente y explicando la situación, y diciendo que no se le hacía buena idea dejar a un niño de 10 años solo en la mansión Wayne, ya que Batman también había ido a la tan nombrada misión. Este se quejaba y decía que si podía estar solo, aunque fue ignorado, y así quedo dentro del grupo de niños que quedaron bajo el cuidado de Superman, por esa noche.

También para su sorpresa apareció Diana, quien a diferencia de los demás contuvo a su protegida de entrar corriendo al lugar, para juntarse con Superboy para pasar el rato. Y le explico que la madre de la niña no estaba y que no tenía con quien dejarla, ya que no podía dejarla en su isla con las amazonas porque ya tenía que irse a la misión. En ese instante apareció Conner que al ver a su amiga la llamo emocionado para que fuera a jugar con él, y sin que pudieran detenerla Cassie fue corriendo al encuentro de su querido amigo Superboy. Y ambos niños se marcharon de lugar retándose a una carrera al cuarto del semikriptoniano.

La amazona se fue, no sin antes advertirle, por no decir amenazarle, que cuidara a su protegida de su hijo, ya que, según la amazona, el segundo hijo de Superman era el primero en la lista de "pretendientes" de la pequeña rubia. Este le respondió como la mayoría que solo eran niños jugando -eso sí con algo de miedo-.

Y fue así como Superman termino al cuidado de: sus tres hijos (Max, Conner y Jasón), 2 de los 4 protegidos de Aquaman; Kaldur y Lagon boy (aunque al principio solo iba a ser Aqualad), Megan, Zatanna, Robin, Wally, Artemisa y Cassie. Ósea un total de 11/15 de los protegidos de la liga. (Los otros serian: Tempestad, Aquajet, Veloz, y Batichica)

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a los 10 de los niños a su cargo, S-boy por razones obvias no hablo, diciendo a coro y moviendo las manos, a modo de puños, como si golpearan una mesa:

"Cuento, Cuento, Cuento, Cuento, Cuento"

Y si se preguntan, ¿no se suponía que Megan y Kaldur no entendían el plan para hacer sufrir de Superman otro rato? Pues déjeme decirles que el rato en que se perdió en sus pensamientos el kriptoniano, les bastó a ambos niños para entender lo que hacían sus compañeros; y asiendo caso al dicho "a donde vayas haz lo que veas" o al otro que dice "si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" se unieron a los sus amigos para divertirse otro rato con Superman.

Y volviendo en sí, solo pensó, para cerrar el círculo de sus pensamientos, en la ironía que fue que todos le digieran, aunque no con las mismas palabras, pero en si la misma línea: "Cuida un ratito a los niños, Superman"

* * *

_**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, decente, pésimo, regular, excelente, o a la basura?**_

_**Honestamente me divertí mucho escribiendo desde el inicio hasta cuando Conner se une a Dick para hacer sufrir un poco mas a su padre, lo demás no se… creo que me salió un poco forzado, pero creo que aun así debí haberles sacado una risa o dos en esta parte. Que pudo haber salido mejor pudo, pero mi mente ya no quiso darme para más, y no quería volver a dejarlo porque peligro y lo dejaba cubriéndose de polvo de nuevo, así que así y aquí lo tienen.**_

_**Aaahhh por si las dudas, o por si no quedo claro, aquí en este fic Superman/Clark esta casado con Lois, y ella es la madre de sus hijos. Hubiera querido escribir mas al respeto pero mi mente no me dio para ello (sin contar de que creo que nos hubiéramos salido un poco del tema, en cuanto a la historia). Y si Kel-El/Max es Superman X (versión infantil, claro), la razón del nombre y ponerlo como gemelo de Superboy son las mismas que en mi fic "The Babies and Me". De ante mano digo, para ir evitando malos entendidos: ESTE FIC, NO TIENE RELACION CON "THE BABIES AND ME" O CUALQUIERA DE MIS DEMAS FICS, ESTE ES SOLO UNA HISTORIA APARTE QUE SE ME OCURRIO DE REPENTE.**_

_**Y si lo que estaba entre paréntesis, negrita y cursiva era yo metiéndome en la historia. No se me pareció divertido meterme un rato a una de mis historias, no se si para ustedes también, pero me pareció que le da un toque de humor.**_

_**Asteriscos:**_

_***La canción "Niños sin control" es la del especial de los padrinos mágicos "se acabo la escuela: el musical", y no se me pareció buena idea poner que Wally la tenia puesta a todo volumen en el "que había pedido prestado" celular de Artemisa.**_

_***S-Boy, esto es ocurrencia mía, ya que se me hacía muy cliché la idea de llamarlo "superbaby", además que a veces para mi suena un poco tonto, y quería darle un nombre corto y que sonara como un apodo que darían Conner y Max que ellos consideraran que sonara "cool".**_

_***Jason, el nombre del bebe es porque es el mismo del hijo de Superman y Lois en "Superman: Returns", de allí su apariencia también. **_

_**Y como siempre, todo escrito desde mi cel, por eso errores que hayan podido notar.**_

_**Bueno, Creo que eso es todo. Y se que es un poco tarde para esto pero: ¡feliz día del padre! Ahí me felicitan a sus viejos xD.**_

_**Reviews, por favor?**_

_**P.D: ¿Sabían que las personas que comentan tienen más posibilidades de ganarse la lotería? ¡Es cierto!**_


End file.
